Hero Smurf (Hero Stories)
The powers this smurf possesses, gives this smurf a great responsibility, and that is to protect and guard my fellow Smurfs." Kakarot Son Goku "Heroic" Smurf '''(known mostly as '''Hero) is a Smurf character who is solely part of A Heroic Smurf's series of HERO: The Guardian Smurf ''fanfiction stories, starring as the main character. He is a Smurf with a golden H on his forehead and with special Ki powers that include energy beams and blasts. He has in his possession the 7 legendary power stones that allow him to physically change his appearance up to 4 times. He also has the ability to fly. Background Information When he was just a baby, he was brought to the village by a stork like all the other male Smurfs. ''*He did not possess his powers at this time*. He lived his life like any normal Smurf. He did not gain his powers until he was a Smurfling, around 50 years of age. He got them when he was helping his fellow Smurfs gather smurfberries, and he noticed a glowing object behind a tree. He went to go see what it was that was causing the glow, and he noticed it was seven different colored stones. He picked one of them up to see what they were and soon all seven of them started to loop around him before his body absorbed their power. It was this that caused him to get the golden H on his forehead, his special Ki powers and his ability to fly. At first he could not control his powers, since he almost killed another Smurf for calling him a power mad freak. Papa Smurf exiled him from the village, and he would not be allowed back until he learned to control his powers. He spent years trying to control them, but was unsuccessful. He finally learned to control his powers when he became 150 years old, he returned to the village to tell Papa Smurf, but he found no Smurf present in the village apart from Jokey, who told him the others had been smurf-napped by Gargamel. He went to Gargamel's hovel to rescue his fellow Smurfs, he easily defeated Gargamel and rescued them. They now treat him like any other Smurf despite the powers he has. It was during the time after the rescue that Fergus, Hawkeye, and Miner gave him the nickname of Eudard, which means "guardian or protector". A few months after the rescue, he meets the first female Smurf, Smurfette, and treats her like a real Smurf, since his fellow Smurfs just completely ignored her and refused to take part in anything she wanted to do. It was because of his love and care for Smurfette, that she began to wish she was a real Smurf. This occurred when she admitted to being created by Gargamel at her trial, after she tried to flood the village and Papa Smurf soon performed a spell on her. This was when their relationship began. 2 months later, He was challenged by Hefty to a quarterstaff fight, due to the other Smurfs bragging about how he was much stronger than he was, but when the fight ended in deadlock, they ended their rivalry and became good friends. 4 months later, he uncovers the Mirror of Opposition and eventually meets his female counterpart, Wonder Smurfette, his relationship with Smurfette began to dwindle, as his affections went towards her. 5 years later, the two decided to get married. 5 years into their marriage, Wonder was kidnapped by the Naughties Vexy and was now in Gargamel's clutches. Papa Smurf had chosen him along with Hawkeye, Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy and Fergus to be part of his specially selected team for the rescue mission. but due to an accident, Clumsy, Grouchy and Vanity went in the places of Hefty, Brainy and Fergus. 15 years into the marriage, He and Wonder have their first child, a daughter, who they named Saviour. Who they raised with tender love and care until she became an independent adult Smurf. Around his 500's his wife Wonder passed away, leaving him to care for their daughter on his own. Her passing left him in such a terrible state, that he decided to end his own life by throwing himself into the fires of Mount Vesmurfius, just to be with her again. Smurfette told him that she would always be there for him to support him through those hard times. Due to Smurfette's continuous support and love for him over the course of 10 years after Wonder's passing, he decided to propose to Smurfette during a party, and she accepted. The two soon got married several months later, and they had a child 5 years into their marriage, which was a miracle due to the both of them being in their elder years. He continued to live up until the age of 712, where he passed away, and this was the beginning of the year that was to be named the Year Of Death. Personality He is known for his cheerful, energetic personality. He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive. He is kind and friendly to his fellow Smurfs, he hates seeing them get hurt (or worse). He was in love with Smurfette, but his affections for her ended when Wonder was created. He also has a small rivalry with Hefty over who is the strongest Smurf in the village, because most Smurfs began assuming Hero was the strongest which made Hefty jealous and challenge him to a quarterstaff fight. He is also good at singing and dancing, but he does not like to show it. He also has a big appetite when it comes to food, where he can eat just as much or on most occasions more than Greedy. When Hero has some spare time, he plays the bagpipes along with Hawkeye as they both love the music it makes. Role in the Village He is the Guardian of the Smurfs, he does a daily village observation by flying around and checking if any Smurf is in trouble or needs help in their work. Whenever he has any spare time, he works as a waiter at Nikolai's Bar, on most occasions both Wonder and Smurfette joke about whenever he is serving them, he should only wear a tie, an apron and nothing else. In his elder years, he was the escort at his daughter Saviour's wedding to Oracle. Relationships *'Papa Smurf' is his adopted father, he seeks to please him in everything he does. *'Smurfette' is his former love interest, affections for her ended when Wonder was created, they share a brother/sister style relationship. When they were in their elder years the two soon got married. He has been grateful to her ever since she supported him through the tough times after Wonder's passing. *'Abloec' is one of Hero's closest friends in the Smurf Village, Abloec provides insight and counsel from his own perspective as a spiritual Smurf. *'Oracle Smurf' is his adopted little brother. *'The Smurflings' see him as a big brother. *'Hawkeye' is one of Hero's closest friends, they work together to protect the village, Hawkeye spots any potential threats heading for the village and alerts Hero of the threat so that he can take appropriate action. *'Fergus MacSmurf' is another one of Hero's closest friends, he also enjoy going toe-to-toe with Hero when it comes to sparring with quarterstaffs. *'Hefty' is one of his adopted brothers, although they share a brotherly relationship, there was a small rivalry between them over who is the strongest Smurf, and when their fight ended in deadlock, their rivalry ended and they became friends. *'Wonder' is his main love interest, before she was created Hero had a love interest with Smurfette like all the other Smurfs, she was created when Hero was struck by lightning while looking into the Mirror of Opposition, she was captured by Gargamel when the other Smurfs were angry with her, Hero rescued her from him and this is when their relationship began. He spent most of his time with her, prior to their marriage. *'Saviour' is his first daughter, who he had through his first wife, Wonder. 15 years after his marriage to Wonder, she was given the gift of child by Mother Nature. *'Excalibur' is a magical sword who met Hero in the basement of an abandoned castle. At first the two did not get on well, but they soon became good friends when they defeated the Shadow Smurf. *'Miracle 'is his second daughter, who he had through his second wife, Smurfette. *His Grey Smurf counterpart is one of his enemies, having first encountered him when Papa Smurf created the Grey Smurfs in order to make his little Smurfs stop fighting each other. Besides being sadistic with his victims, he was disgusted to find that his Grey Smurf counterpart was married to both its counterparts of Wonder and Smurfette, and he even had plans to marry both normal counterparts of the Smurfettes. *'Master Kai' was his teacher in using his Kai abilities. When Hero was exiled by Papa Smurf as a young Smurfling after gaining his powers through the legendary Power Stones, Master Kai found the young Smurf crying in the forest and told him that he was the owner of the stones, that he decided to take him back to his own dimension in order to fully train him in use of his powers. After 100 years had passed, he decided to let Hero return home to his village, but at the cost that they won't be able to meet each other again. Appearance When he was growing up, he wore the standard white Smurf hat and pants as his fellow Smurfs, but when he found the Power Stones as a Smurfling and gained his special Ki powers, Tailor designed his special gold colored Smurf hat and pants with designs of the seven Power Stones going down the right leg because he says it helps to "identify a hero". When he fights Hefty in the story "Hefty vs. Hero", he wears a black Smurf hat, tank top, pants and fingerless gloves, before he fights Hefty, he wears a long black jacket. He looks like any other Smurf, but he has a special golden H on his forehead and a tattoo of a shield on his upper right arm. When he was transformed into a Dark Smurf as a result of the spell that Gargamel used to try and revert Smurfette back into her unsmurfy self, his Smurf suit changed to black, his golden H became black as well and his shield tattoo changed into a sword. He did not last long in this state however, when Gargamel was going to use Wonder for the gold making formula. Transformations Hero uses the 7 Power Stones to achieve 4 transformations which are: Supersmurf (requires 1 Power Stone) -- His Smurf hat is removed from his head and replaced with golden hair that stands on end, giving it a rising flame-like appearance, his eye color changes to green and his body is surrounded by a pulsing flame-like aura. Supersmurf 2 (requires 3 Power Stones) -- A direct successor to the previous form, it is very similar to the original form but instead the hair becomes longer and rigid and stands up even more. The increase in energy causes the aura to change into a jagged, fierce flame-like appearance. Supersmurf 3 (requires 5 Power Stones + lots of screaming) -- The next form after the previous transformation, this form causes some stark changes in appearance, the hair from the previous transformation becomes flowing and smooth again and grows just beyond the waist, his eyebrows vanish completely, making his forehead and eye ridges appear larger. There is a small increase with muscle mass and the tone is sharply defined. The energy increase is so great in this form that his aura pulsates at a high frequency. Supersmurf 4 (requires all 7 Power Stones + right situation) -- This transformation causes a totally different change of appearance in Hero, firstly, he transforms into a Golden Monkey, and as soon as he regains conscious control over the form, he changes back into his original Smurf form, but his hair takes a different appearance and changes from gold to black, his body is covered in thin red fur and is quite muscly, his aura loses sparks of electricity and is replaced with fire sparkles and also becoming pure fire and finally his Smurf tail grows a short length. Supersmurf God (requires willpower of six pure-hearted Smurfs) -- His normal appearance remains unchanged except for some slight differences. His skin tone becomes more tan. His Smurf suit obtains a reddish-purple coloring, his eyes become sharper and gain red irises and his aura becomes more explosive and flame-like in appearance Abilities Hero's special abilities include: *'Spirit Bomb' -- Hero raises his hands above his head and gathers energy from every living creature and gathers it into a ball of energy and he launches it at his enemy. *'Kamehameha' -- Hero puts his hands together, with a gap between them and puts them behind him and he gathers aura from his body and turns it into pure energy and launches the wave at his enemy. *'Super Smurf Fist' -- Similar to the Smurf Bomb, but instead of launching it, he absorbs it and sends the energy to his fist and he punches his enemy. *'Instant Transmission' -- Hero puts two fingers on his forehead, and focuses his energy in order to teleport himself to any location he chooses. *'Meteor Impact' -- Hero double kicks the opponent up into the air. Then, he teleports up in the air behind the opponent to double axe-handle punch and hook kick them down to the ground. Finally, Hero bends down and puts his hand over the opponent's face to blast them with a one-handed Kamehameha, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Big Bang Kamehameha' (SS4) -- Hero puts his hands out in front of him, palms open and turned up approximately 90 degrees. He focuses all his power into a whitish blue energy sphere with excess energy radiation radiating off of it in small waves. He then fires an extremely powerful, shockwave-like beam that severely damages his enemy, if not killing them outright. *'Life Restore' (SS4) -- Hero uses his energy to restore life to any creature, plant or animal that was recently killed. *'Healing' -- Hero uses his energy to heal another Smurfs wounds and give them their full strength back. He mostly uses this technique during both Wonder and Smurfette's deliveries of their respected children. *'Telepathic Communication' -- He has the ability to communicate with others using his mind, the only other Smurfs he can communicate with telepathically are Wonder and Saviour. Hero's physical abilities include: *'Great Physical Strength' -- As his normal self, he shares the same strength level to that of Hefty: five times that to the strength level of a normal Smurf. Each time he uses the Power Stones to transform, his physical strength is increased tenfold every time. (E.x. when he reaches Supersmurf God, his physical strength would be 50 times that of a normal Smurf.) *'Great Agility' *'Skilled Quarterstaff Fighter' *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant' Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Sean Schemmel, who voiced Goku in the English FUNimation dub of'' Dragonball Z'' and Lucario in the Super Smash Bros. Brawl video game. The desired singing voice would be Johnny Gioeli, Originally the lead singer for the band Hardline, is now the main vocalist for the band Crush 40. Trivia *The character is intended to be the Smurf version of Goku from Dragonball Z. *His official birth name of Kakarot is a reference to Goku's Saiyan name. *The way Hero achieves his Supersmurf 4 form mirrors that of the way Goku achieved his Super Saiyan 4 transformation in Dragonball GT, by transforming into a Golden Great Ape and then regaining conscious control over the form. *Hero's personality is based on that of Goku, with a little bit from his creator A Heroic Smurf thrown in. *His attire when he fights Hefty is based on the attire worn by WWE Superstar The Undertaker. *His appetite is based on Goku's appetite from Dragonball Z, where he can eat large amounts of food. *His Supersmurf transformations are based on the Super Saiyan transformations from the Dragonball Z TV show. *He is the only Smurf in the series to actually change into another animal in order to achieve a transformation. *His nickname of Eudard is Scottish for "guardian or protector". Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Married characters Category:Characters with markings Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Hero's generation Smurfs Category:Strong Smurfs Category:Original character creations